


The Team Of Maidens

by SniperTheNoodle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Jaune Fucking Dies, Multi, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperTheNoodle/pseuds/SniperTheNoodle
Summary: Crossposted on ff.net https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13609951/1/The-Team-of-MaidensWhat if, Instead of Jaune being in the vault with Pyrrha, It was Ruby? And what if when Ruby Predictably stops Cinder from killing Amber she receives the power of the Fall Maiden instead? What if Indeed. Takes place during Vol. 3 Chapter 11.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. The Vault

Ruby was confused. She didn't know why Pyrrha was talking to Professor Ozpin or getting in that tube, But she knew that she needed to protect her friend. When Pyrrha started screaming Ruby really wanted to look back and make sure her friend was okay, and she started to. But she saw a woman come down the elevator and stopped wide-eyed.

"Professor! It's that lady from the night I fought Torchwick!" Ruby yelled

The Old Wizard heard that and mentally groaned, his current body was far too old to be on par with a maiden even if she only had half of the powers, Ozpin turned around and saw his adversary and then glanced at Pyrrha, She was still struggling but had stopped screaming. Cinder Fall smirked and drew back her bow aiming for the old wizard. Ozpin sighed and activated his semblance, watching as Cinder's loosed arrow slowed to a halt midair and his surroundings crawled to a standstill, he then focused, and Ruby who had since come to a stop as well resumed movement and spoke,

"Professor what's going on, why is time stopped and why is Phyrra in a tube?" she asked with a slight tilt to her head though she did so with a bit of panic in her voice "and why is the lady from the night I stopped Torchwick here?"

Ozpin sighed and began explaining to Ruby "Miss Rose I cannot explain to you right now as our time is limited, but let me say that this woman is extraordinarily dangerous and time is stopped due to my semblance, you and I are outside the flow of time and cannot affect the real world" to emphasize his point he pushed the arrow that was floating a few feet from his chest away and as soon as he let go it snapped back to where it was "But we can move independently from where we were, thus appearing in multiple places at once"

Ruby looked amazed for a second before she realized what he said "Wait multiple places at once? Also that arrow is going to hit that lady in the tube behind you if it doesn't hit you"

Ozpin's Eyes widened and he looked at Ruby "Miss Rose, I am going to tell you this once and only once." He paused and she nodded "You must kill that woman, And then you must guard both Miss Nikos and the other woman from any harm that should come to them."

Ruby looked shocked for a moment and then she steeled herself "I'm not sure I can kill her Professor... But I'll try my hardest before I let my friend down"

Ozpin nodded and then finally told Ruby "Miss Rose I am going to do something right now that might feel a bit strange but you will thank me for it later, also once you are finished and you leave this vault I must ask you bring my cane to Qrow, He will know what to do"

Ruby looked confused but nodded anyway. Ozpin focused on the millennia-old power within him, his reserves were remarkably low. But that didn't matter what mattered now was the security of the Relic of Choice and the Power of the Fall Maiden, He cast a spell onto Ruby Infusing within her the knowledge and ability to Utilize her connection to the God of Light through her Silver Eyes. Ozpin knew that the Power of the Maidens reacted negatively to the light and nodded to Ruby before speaking.

"Miss Rose, I am not able to support the time stop for much longer, you must prepare." The sweat on his brow now noticeable Ozpin's aura began to crackle around him. Ruby still reeling from the information that had crashed into her brain saw this and tried to draw Crescent Rose but her scythe did not respond, refusing to Mecha-Shift thus remaining stuck in its sniper form, she shook her head and took aim at Cinder.

"NOW" Ozpin shouted as his aura failed shattering into Wisps and motes of deep green light. Time rapidly accelerated back to normal and Ozpin gasped as the arrow that had been floating in mid-air struck home, hitting him on the left side of his chest, directly through his heart. At the same time Ruby, shocked by this, and more than a little upset, used her Silver Eyes with a precision never before seen in any silver eyed warrior. Along with this she took aim and shot at Cinder aiming for her chest.

Blinding Silver light filled the room, and a single gunshot echoed throughout the vault, this was accompanied by a faint crackling noise and several choked breaths. Both Ozpin and Cinder rested on their knees eyes wide. Cinder with a bullet firmly lodged in her Heart and Ozpin with an arrow in the same location.

They both hit the ground at the same time. Ozpin's breathing coming to a stop and Cinder's struggled breaths growing quiet. A large mass of orange glowing light came out of Cinder's corpse and shot over to the machine which housed the 2 women Ruby had been tasked by the late Headmaster to protect. Ruby watched this happen and was very confused when the light seemed to stop and contemplate in front of the two in the tubes. She was very confused when the tubes above the machine broke and started to spew orange light into the air, the light seemed to consolidate into one mass of light. When this happened the woman in the other tube (Not Pyrrha) Choked eyes wide, Her Aura Shattered and she looked very panicked and didn't seem to be able to breathe. Pyrrha also Started Convulsing in her tube and grabbed at her throat.

Ruby saw all of this and ran over to the console that Ozpin had been standing at and franticaly started hitting any button that looked like the OPEN one all while panicking.

"nononononononononono! no No NO NO! Come ON comeon-comeooooon hurry up open up!"

Finally after a few seconds Both Pods began to hiss open. In the meantime the mass of orange light finally stopped growing and seemed to look around at the three women, Then as if deciding "Welp You were in the arrogant ones last thoughts and the arrogant one was in the passive ones thoughts when I left so I guess I'll go for you" The light raced into Ruby.

Ruby gasped and arched her back and slowly floated into the air above a small flame, flaring her silver eyes as small wings of silver laced grey flames burned out of her eyes she felt a well of new power enter her and preside in her mind next to where her silver eyes drew their power from. As the power settled into her she slowly floated to the ground and took a deep breath blinking as the flames ceased to come out of her eyes. Pyrrha stumbled out of the tube and looked at Ruby and the other woman who had collapsed in the tube but was breathing. Ruby looked to her extraordinarily confused and asked "Pyrrha whats going on, what was that light and why do I feel really powerful?"

Pyrrha looked at Ruby and said "Don't worry about it Ruby I'll explain later but right now there is a battle happening above us and we're down here talking, besides now that the woman that attacked Amber is dead the School should be saveable"

Ruby blinked _Amber? is that that lady's name? eh whatever Pyrrha will explain it later_ as if summoned Amber stirred and began to wake up, Pyrrha went over to her frail form and put her hand on her shoulder.

"huh... Where am I" she asked blearily

"You're in the beacon vault" Pyrrha told her "you were attacked by that woman over there who is lying down on the ground dead, and your power has chosen to move on to Ruby here"

The woman whom still seemed extremely out of it replied "oh..." and then she stopped and stared at Ruby for a good 30 seconds "ok..." She sighed and set her head down on the floor "I'm so tired... I was attacked... right?" she looked at Pyrrha with distant eyes and Pyrrha responded "Yes, You were attacked... some very bad people stole something very important... but we have it back now! so that's good!" the woman seemed to chuckle but it came out as more like a few raspy exhales "good... thats... good" she looked at Pyrrha tiredly "can I rest for just a moment, I'm very tired" Pyrrha nodded and the woman drifted off but she didn't close her eyes, instead the light in them slowly faded until they were dull. There was a moment of stiff silence as both Ruby and Pyrrha looked solemnly at the now dead woman. Ruby was the first to speak.

"Come on, our friends need us up there, we need to help them." Pyrrha nodded and stood up to walk to the elevator

Ruby soon followed her only stopping to close the eyes of Amber and Ozpin, grabbing Ozpin's cane as she did so. They both stepped on to the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor, Only relaxing once the metal doors slid shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first story and my first chapter. I do actually plan to continue it and keep writing but I'm kinda bad at writing. I know I did ok at this chapter but I had to go back over it like 8 times because my typing is riddled with tiny mistakes also I have an Idea for where the story is going to go but first before we deal with ruby being in the vault and that whole fiasco, we need to ask the important questions: Where's Jaune? How does Roman get stopped thus stopping the robots? How is Neo going to join the main cast? And how badly does this mess with the canon? and can I actually write a large chapter next time? Important Questions Indeed


	2. The Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get started, don't expect daily updates because no way in hell am I going to update this daily at most you will get weekly to bi-weekly (as in twice a week). I'm only updating this now because I'm in the mood to write like crazy and I have no Outlet but this.

_Back before everyone left amity arena_  
  
Jaune was about to board the shuttle with Ruby and the rest of them but something in the back of his head told him to wait. When the shuttle took off he waited at the amity docks much to Ren and Nora's chagrin. But Jaune's intuition was rewarded when the flagship of the atlesian fleet shot down the other two battleships. Shocked, Jaune ran to the nearest bullhead and demanded the pilot bring him to the airship. He just hoped he could reach it before anyone else died.

_In the flagship_

_**THUD** _

Roman Torchwick, Master Thief of Vale groaned "ugh, go see what that is."

Neopolitan nodded happily and skipped off to the roof of the massive airship. When she got there she was confused... She didn't expect this kid. She expected that cute little red girl that always interrupted Roman's plans. In front of her was a scrawny blonde kid with a sword, shield and a wrecked bullhead, she blinked and tilted her head, her brown and pink eyes swapping colors, and snapped a photo with her scroll disguise fading as she did, sending it to Roman with the message "Do you know this kid?"

Roman looked at his scroll and sighed "Well at least it's not that little red brat." he muttered to himself as he too went to the roof. When he got to the roof the kid was trying to fight Neo... Trying being the key word there as he was failing miserably.

"I'll take it from here Neo" Neo dodged a swing of Crocea Mors and completed a double back-flip into a back hand-spring landing on her feet next to Roman with her hands up in a V pose. Roman scoffed and chuckled quietly "Show off." Neo Smiled happily at the comment and waved her hand to Jaune with a smirk that said 'He's all yours'

"What are you doing here kid? Last time I checked, Battleships aren't made to be used as sparring platforms!" Roman called to Jaune with a playful tone.

Jaune looked at Roman confused and spoke "I'm going to stop you and take down your little Ice Cream maniac. I don't care how but I cant let this ship fly on any longer"

Roman listened to that and after a brief beat of silence, laughed, he laughed so hard he began wheezing and he fell into a coughing fit, Neo patted his back until he regained his composure, Bouncing on the balls of her feet with a small smile on her face. Roman looked at Jaune with a smirk and said "Kid I saw how you just fought Neo, If you think you even have a scrap of a chance against me you're sorely mistaken." after he spoke Roman made to shoot Jaune with his cane and took aim but before he could a Griffon landed behind him and bit him, Swallowing him whole.

Neo's eyes widened as she saw Roman get devoured in front of her. _I thought we were safe from the Grimm, That's what Cinder said at least... why did she get protection and not us?_ Neo's Mind raced as she fought to protect herself from the ever growing amount of Grimm, finally after resolving in her mind that Cinder must have not deemed Roman worthy of protection from the Grimm, and therefore betrayed him. Neo slew the Griffon that killed Roman, its body falling into the bridge of the ship, setting the whole thing on fire as the bridge exploded on impact.

The ship shook as the engines deactivated sending an unbalanced Jaune tumbling off of the ship screaming as he fell into Vale. Neo opened her parasol and gently floated through the air, watching as the boy tumbled through the sky and hit the ground. Jaune's aura shattered on impact, as did his rib-cage, spinal column, his skull, and pretty much every other shatter-able part of him. Neo winced as she watched him hit the ground and decided she didn't want to be anywhere near that. Spotting Roman's cane 'Melodic Cudgel' on the ground a few blocks away she tilted her parasol to float her gently towards it, she landed on the ground near enough and grabbed it, putting it on her hip where it rested before when Roman was imprisoned.

Neo activated her semblance, imagining herself as a random citizen as she made her way to Beacon Academy. Only dropping disguise to slay any Grimm in her path, she took note of the deactivated robots. _At least I don't have to worry about a stray shot dropping my disguise_ Neo finally arrived at the tower where she expected to find Cinder and her two Pets. Instead she found little red and the Golden Girl of Mistral fighting Cinder's two pets, Neo stopped for a moment using her semblance to mask herself from the four as they fought. _Maybe if I help them kill Cinder's pets I can convince them that I've changed sides_ She reasoned. As she made up her mind she quickly dashed to join the fight and dropped her disguise, Emerald saw her and yelled for her "Neo! Help us kill these brats so we can go find Cinder"

Neo stopped and leaned on her parasol, rubbing her chin like she was contemplating a hard question, then she shook her head drawing Melodic Cudgel and firing at Mercury, who was locked in combat with the Golden Girl, the flare struck home knocking Mercury off his feet and into Emerald who was fighting Ruby, and failing miserably. The two lied on the ground groaning and started to get up. In the meantime Ruby and Pyrrha spoke with Neo.

"Why did you do that?" Ruby asked

Neo gave her a flat look and imagined a speech bubble appearing next to her head that read 'Why do you think Red? They betrayed me, and now the one person that ever cared about me is dead because Cinder didn't think we were worthy of her protection'

Pyrrha, who had been watching the two get back up and was now actively fighting them spoke, "Ruby! Now might be a good time to use those powers!"

Ruby looked at Neo and sighed "If you want to help, help us fight them, we already killed Cinder"

Neo grinned and a speech bubble appeared 'It seems I already owe you a favor, but I'll have to ask one more, when this is over can you make sure I'm not thrown in with the rest of the criminals, Cinder had a boss and _**She**_ is the one I have to take revenge on'

Ruby sighed "Okay, but first help us capture these two" She then turned to the fight where, while looking worse for wear and a bit worn out, Pyrrha was still winning. Silver flames laced with white strands of light appeared out of Ruby's eyes and she drew Crescent Rose, The Scythe's blade shining a bright silver light as she spun the massive weapon. Ruby found her target and dashed into the fight, Neo right behind her sword drawn from her parasol's hilt leaving her wielding the actual umbrella as Blake would with Gambol Shroud's sheath.

The battle was fairly quick as Pyrrha had already drawn Mercury and Emerald's Auras into the red. Ruby got into the battle first, blindsiding Emerald with the blade of Crescent Rose burying into her aura, shattering it as she flew into the wall and fell on the ground Unconscious, Neo arrived into the battle just in time to block a strike from Mercury that would have hit Pyrrha in the back, Mercury, Now fully overwhelmed thought to wolf whistle. A nearby Bullhead with some White fang onboard heard and landed nearby. Dashing away while the White fang shot at the girls and grabbing Emerald's still unconscious form, Mercury got onto the bullhead, dodging fire from behind him as the three shot at him. The doors to the bullhead closed and the ship flew away, likely back to the White Fang base it had come from.

Ruby was the first to speak "Come on lets go check on the docks, I'm sure there's still people there that need protection" She waved her hand in a 'Follow Me' Motion and took off towards the docks, Pyrrha and Neo shared a glance and took off after her.


	3. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember when I said I had a writing itch right now? Well, lucky you because I'm going to just fuckin pump out chapters until I satisfy that urge, so like for the rest of this stupid No school no work stay at home and do nothing time period, I'm gonna just write until my fingers fall off. Then Ill go weekly/bi-weekly. I'm also changing to a larger chapter size after this one, I'm gonna go for about 5k next then maybe up to 10k where I'll try to keep it.

As Ruby ran up to the docks she yelled "Weiss!" Hearing this the aforementioned girl turned to Ruby "There you are, and is that Torchwick's Henchman?"

Weiss said when she saw Pyrrha and Neo a good ways behind Ruby. "yes that is, she's a good guy now, but that isn't important right now, wheres Blake and Yang?"

Weiss froze in her tracks at that, then looked sadly down at the ground and moved to the side. Behind her was Blake and Yang lying on the ground, Blake was clutching her stomach, which had a few bandages around it and Yang was Unconscious with her right arm severed a bit after the shoulder. Ren and Nora were behind them also quite beat up.

The Wyvern that had been flying around the school screeched, sensing the negativity near the docks, and began to fly towards the docks. Swooping down to the bullheads, The Wyvern Smashed into them destroying several shuttles slowing the evacuation process. Ruby saw this and decided they needed a plan "Weiss, that Wyvern is only going to delay the evacuation. We need to stop it, something happened to me when I went with Pyrrha and now I have a bunch of cool powers"

Weiss nodded and replied "What about Blake and Yang? I don't want to leave them here"

Ruby turned to Pyrrha and said "Can you and Neo protect them while me and Weiss go deal with that Wyvern?"

Pyrrha nodded and turned to Neo "Don't worry I'll stop anyone that tries to arrest you."

Ruby and Weiss took off towards Beacon tower hoping to draw the massive dragon towards them, Weiss cast dust spells towards it and Ruby, using the power of the Fall Maiden sent a massive beam of fire towards it, the dust spells struck home but didn't do much more than piss the giant Grimm off, the fire beam did however, hurt the Wyvern and very much succeeded in drawing the dragon towards them. Ruby thought of a plan and was quick to put it into motion, "Weiss! We need to get it to the top of the tower, from there I can get a better line of sight to shoot it down with my powers"

Weiss nodded asked "How are we going to get up, I can use glyphs on the side so I can get up, but what about you?"

Ruby smirked and the flames that were coming out of her eyes brightened as she slowly floated off of the ground, flames pouring out of her feet propelling her into the air, "Oh, I think I can manage."

Weiss watched this wide eyed and nodded _note to self ask Ruby what in the world that was once this is over._ She quickly set a line of glyphs up the side of Beacon tower and stared running up it, Ruby, not far behind broke the window to Ozpin's office and started to blast at the Wyvern, whose attention was now firmly on the tower. The Wyvern, lacking any type of ranged attack decided that its best option was to just slam into the tower where the fire was coming from, so it did.

The tower shook violently knocking down the light on top of beacon, as well as the massive clock in the ceiling, Weiss, not expecting this, had a massive gear land on her shattering her aura in one hit, and her left arm, which was promptly crushed into bits past her shoulder much like Yang's right. Weiss was promptly knocked unconscious, Ruby saw this, and presuming the worst, screamed, her silver eyes reacting instinctively to the loss of a loved one "WEISS!"

Unlike when she had activated her powers in the vault, this activation was purely instinctual, and thus completely uncontrolled. Massive silver wings of light erupted from ruby looking much like a supernova turned flash-bang, even all the way at the city. Ruby's vision turned white, and a massive splitting headache made her promptly pass out.

In her sleep she heard several voices,  
"Its alright, I gotcha kiddo... I gotcha" in Qrow's voice  
"Weiss, oh my god are you okay..." in Pyrrha's  
"ugh, Nothing. Just turn it off! Without the CCT there's no point" in Qrow's again  
"communication down across the entire kingdom, No way to contact the outside world, And Ozpin's still missing, this is bad Qrow..." in her Dad's  
"yeah, this is bad" In Qrow's once more

Ruby awoke to a pounding headache, which Ozpin's spell immediately told her was from overuse of her silver eyes. She sat up and sighed, the noise startled Taiyang who woke up immediately upon seeing ruby awake,

"Ruby! You're awake" Ruby's headache intensified

"What happened?" she asked

Taiyang then began to explain "Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious, he got you out of there though, he brought you home safe."

Ruby looked down then looked back with wide eyes "Wait Weiss! Yang! Are they alright?"

Tai looked confused for a second then said "Weiss is gonna be alright, her arm was crushed so they had to amputate it, she's in a guest room now, her father tried to take her home but Glynda stopped him, something about her being a hero and needing to be recognized by Vale. I think it was just a ploy to stop anyone else from RWBY leaving." Tai looked down, and continued, "Yang... Shes gonna be alright... but, I think its just... she might need some time to get used to things... She's too strong to let this stop her... _sniff_ I'm just glad to have my girls back at home"

Ruby nodded then continued to ask questions "What happened to the school? And Vale? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

Tai continued to answer "Things at Vale are under control but, the School? Its not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead, don't get me wrong, you did a number on it, but it's not disappearing, it's kind of... frozen, now I know that doesn't sound too bad but, it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school"

Ruby looked confused for a second then, thanks to Ozpin's spell, information crashed into her head once again, "Not frozen... Petrified, Professor Ozpin did something when we were in that vault... Whenever people talk about my eyes or I need to use them I just sort of, get the information that I need on them that's relevant, it just sort of appears in my brain, it kind of gave me a headache the first time... but anyway the weird dragon thing isn't frozen, its petrified in stone, when a silver eyed warrior uses their power on a Grimm too large or too powerful, instead of being vaporized, the Grimm is encased in a shell of stone, the thickness depending of how much energy said silver eyed warrior uses, since my use was an instinctual one, thus without a conscious limit, it used all of the available power in me, thus knocking me out."

Tai looked completely shocked, and Qrow, who had entered the room was equally stunned but quickly snapped out of it and spoke "Ruby what else happened in that vault, I need you to recount the important stuff."

Ruby nodded then began to recount the events, "I went down into the vault with Pyrrha and Professor Ozpin, then Pyrrha got in a tube and Ozpin told me to watch the door, I did then that lady from the night I stopped that robbery, the one that Professor Goodwitch fought and helped Torchwick get away, came down and I told Ozpin. Then he turned around as she shot an arrow at his heart, and he froze time using his semblance."

Qrow was now in stunned silence but nodded and told her to continue "I pointed out that If he dodged the arrow then it would hit Amber, who was in the other tube. He told me I had to kill Cinder, that's the lady's name, and then he did the thing that tells me how to use my silver eyes, he also told me to give you his cane after I killed her, then he resumed time, I used my silver eyes on Cinder because she had special powers that my eyes can affect, then I shot her in the heart, Oh and the arrow that was frozen hit Ozpin and killed him."

Qrow just stared slowly nodding "So then the orange glowing cables between the two tubes broke and a bunch of orange lights happened then a big ball of orange light raced into my chest, and it gave me a bunch of cool powers." She flexed her Maiden powers and made a fireball in her hand and an electricity ball in her other hand. Stunning Qrow who fell back into his chair. "Then Amber died and I grabbed his cane then Pyrrha and I left the vault."

Qrow was shocked. _A silver eyed Maiden? And one that knows how to use both sets of Powers? This is unprecedented_ "That's... crazy, Ruby do you know what you are?"

Ruby shook her head "What's your favorite Fairy tale?"

Ruby replied "Well I would have said The Story of the Seasons, but I think I like the legend of the silver eyed warriors now"

Qrow was once again, speechless "Well, you are just full of surprises, Ruby what If I told you that the story of the Seasons is true, and you are now the Fall Maiden"

Now it was Ruby's turn to be speechless, she blinked a few time then shrugged, "Makes sense, I mean how else do you explain me having magic powers"

Ruby thought about the past few days then something struck her "Wait... why did Professor Ozpin tell me to bring his cane to you?" She asked,

Qrow stalked over to the window and began telling her, "All those missions I go on, all the times I'm away in some far off place, It's been for Ozpin, but he's dead now, something's been set in motion, and with Oz gone I'll have to pick up where he left off"

Ruby looked to Qrow with a hopeful expression and asked "Then what can I do? If I'm so special, then I can help... right?"

Qrow sighed "You really wanna help? Get some rest, you're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to haven, That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you." He began to walk out of the room but looked back before he left

"Catch ya later, kiddo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I'll leave you guys for now... Just to answer all the Questions that I got, yes Jaune is dead, I wanted to kill him because I want to do cool concepts in this story that I haven't seen in many others, the main ones being
> 
> A. Instead of RNJR we have RRVNN Or Team Raven Consisting of Ruby, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and Neo.
> 
> B. Weiss never goes to Atlas, because she lost an arm in this chapter she stays with Yang and they go thru shit together
> 
> C. Pyrrha will do the same thing Jaune did in the episode 'The First Step' by combining Jaune's armor and weapon into her own (Side note, Neo is now Pyrrha's new partner and uses both Her parasol 'Hush' And Roman's cane 'Melodic Cudgel')


	4. An Intermission And an Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Neo pay their respects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry About the massive wait but I Wrote myself into one hell of a corner with the whole 'Address that Neo saw Jaune Die to Pyrrha but Neo cant speak' And that took like 2 weeks of brainstorming and Ideas to get around, then I needed to write the chapter and well, one thing led to another, I went on vacation, had a party, failed summer school, got a job, got a car, got in a wreck, dealt with money issues, you know, stuff. But anyway Here's this update, im gonna try to write more, but real life was just not having it these past few months so who knows.

_With Pyrrha and Neo after Ruby and Weiss run off  
_

As Ruby and Weiss ran off Pyrrha turned to Neo, who had been sitting down on a chair she imagined was there, "So, Neo? Right?" She asked.

Neo nodded and a speech bubble appeared next to her head 'Yup, it was given to me by Roman, by the way, aren't teams here supposed to be in partners? I see Little Red and Ice Queen, as well as Sunshine and Kitty-Cat over there, then there's Ninja kid and Crazy so, where's your partner?'

Pyrrha responded "Well Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang make Team RWBY, then Ren, Nora, Jaune, and I make Team JNPR, Jaune stayed behind at amity for some reason when we all got an airship to Beacon"

Neo's eyes widened and from her feet up to her head a line of shattered pink triangles folded into themselves and traveled up her body, in the wake of the line was black boots with denim jeans tucked in, as the line continued upwards the jeans gave way to a leather belt and a black hoodie while her hands had gained brown finger-less gloves followed by red sleeves then white armor, up to her shoulders was now covered in armor and a black hoodie, as the line reached her face her complexion changed, she looked male and had blonde hair. In front of Pyrrha stood Jaune Arc. Neo then made one more speech bubble next to her, _is this him?_ When Pyrrha nodded Neo turned back into herself and gained a solemn look and made an illusion next to her of a holoscreen, Pyrrha watched with interest as the holoscreen replayed the fight, gasping when Roman died, as the fight continued she grew worried when the griffon crashed into the bridge and the ship began to fall, as she watched her face slowly morphed into panic, then horror as Jaune fell. Neo censored Jaune as soon as he hit the ground, not wanting to show Pyrrha that, Pyrrha stared at the screen in shock, the form of Jaune's censored corpse frozen on the screen, she then looked to Neo and asked, "Is this truly what happened?" Neo nodded "We're going there, I recognize that shop" she pointed to the noodle shop near where Jaune lay "Me and Jaune made a promise to each other, I have to fulfill it"

Neo grimaced and nodded, _Lets go then, If we leave now we might be able to make it back by the time Red and the Schnee are done._

And so they set off into the city, battling Grimm the whole way until they reached the store. After a bit of searching Pyrrha found Jaune's corpse. Pyrrha knelt down and closed Jaune's eyes, then after a deep breath Pyrrha took Crocea Mors, and hooked it onto her belt, She then grabbed what was left of his armor and, using her semblance, crushed it into a plate, and hung that by her belt too.

After standing back up, Pyrrha looked at Neo and nodded, they walked back to the air-docks in silence, save for the sounds of Jaune's crushed armor and sword, clanking away on Pyrrha's hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Updates Much?  
> Anyways, I have all of next week off so I can actually write a full chapter, This one fucking chapter took just over 6 months to get done, not out of writer's block but simply because for the majority of 5 of those months I simply couldn't sit down to write, I went from being an unemployed full time student doing summer school to a nice working 16 year old with a part time job, a full school schedule, bills and costs to cover, car maintenance to do, and 0 free time, in less than a week, so with the holidays approaching and free time on the horizon I wanted to smash out a quick small chapter to let you guys know, IM BACK BITCHES.


	5. Unseemly Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem, addresses her subjects.

There are 6 Continents on Remnant, 5 of which are inhabited my humans and faunus alike. Sanus, Anima, Menagerie, Solitas, and Vytal, but the Sixth continent, the uninhabited one, was not given a name. On this continent, lived only 1 person, the same one who has lived there since time immemorial, since the days of gods. A lone woman, and a massive castle, in a wasteland full of the Creatures of Grimm. And in this castle, 2 visitors are beckoned into the meeting chamber, among a council of subordinates, and the woman out of time...

 **"Hazel... I see you have brought Cinder's Subjects with you, Good. I want to hear from them just how dear Cinder failed so spectacularly."** Salem adressed her subjects

Leaving Emerald and Mercury to the end of the table Hazel walked to the seat at the table which he was assigned. Both were too terrified to speak so Salem Beconed out of them an explanation,  
 **"Emerald, tell me how Cinder's plan turned out so poorly"**

Emerald, scared out of her silence begun to explain, "Everything was going perfectly until Cinder went down into the vault, we waited outside, filming the whole thing until the time where she should have been back, then when we went to the CCT tower to see what was taking so long, that little red _Bitch_ was standing there in the elevator with Ozpin's chosen 'Champion' when we made to attack, she activated the powers of the fall maid-"

Salem, who up until this point had been simply listening to Emerald's recounting of the events, narrowed her eyes and interrupted her, **"Who, Exactly, used the powers."**

Emerald, shaken by the interruption stuttered out her response, "R-R-r-uby ma'am, S-short, Brown hair, S-S-s-ilver Ey-"

 **"WHAT?!"** Salem shouted, knocking the table to its side, Salem walked towards Emerald and cupped her chin, lifting her off of the ground by her head, Staring into Emeralds eyes she asked, **"Say... That... Again..."**  
"She had Silver Eyes ma'am"  
 **"...and she has the powers of the fall maiden?"  
** "Yes ma'am I believe she killed Cinder"

Salem dropped Emerald and walked back to the end of the room, past her chair and to the window, she looked thoughtful for a moment, then addressed the rest of the room. **"Tyrian, you are to continue your search for the spring maiden, when you find her, capture her and bring her to me, Alive"**

Tyrian, who had looked very exited up until now became sad, but then cheered up and responded, "Of course, your grace..."

**"Watts, you and Hazel will Coordinate our plans for Haven, Leonardo is doing a wonderful job with information on the huntsmen of Mistral, see to it that he is kept in line, and see to it that the White Fang know their place."**

Hazel and Watts both nodded and responded with their own affirmations.

**"And you, Emerald, Mercury. Will be Traveling to Vacuo, you are to locate the Summer Maiden, and Kill her, take her powers for your own, only then will you return to me. Fail this, and I will see to it that you are made Tyrian's Personal Playthings... Now, Leave me."  
**

The Group disbanded, leaving to do their tasks, Emerald attempted to voice an objection but was silenced by Mercury.

After the room had cleared Salem looked out apon the barren wasteland that surrounded her home and sighed, she spoke to herself,

**"Oh Ozma, You always do find new ways to suprise me"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo, So this is the first chapter for this week, yes i said first, I don't have work all week and im trying to make up for lost time, so expect 2 or 3 more by next weekend, the next chapter will be focusing on RNJR 2.0 aka RRVNN anyways, Till Next Time!


End file.
